Current information technology (IT) environments employ a variety of IT management tools. One such tool is used to “discover” certain business-related aspects of an organizations business systems and processes, and then use this discovered information for purposes such as improving the organization's efficiency. Improving the discovery process will help the organization achieve its goals.